benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wielki Wybuch Kłamstwem
thumb|left|140px|Jezuita Georges-Henri LemaîtrePodstawą okultystycznej pseudonauki Ewolucji jest stworzona przez kościół katolicki , Teoria Wielkiego wybuchu , została stworzona przez Jezuitów , Georges-Henri Lemaître -''' jezuita zwany ojcem wielkiego wybuchu , jest twórca tej nienaukowej religijnej okultystycznej teorii absurdu w celu realizowania odwieczonego planu Kontreformacji której celem jest zniszczenie wiarygodności Pisma Świętego na którym Protestantyzm opierał się jako nieomylnym słowie Bożym . Teoria Wielkiego wybuchu stworzona przez kościół katolicki jako opozycja do Biblijnego zapisu stworzenia w księdze rodzaju odrzuconej przez katolicyzm jako kłamstwo , zakłada że świat powstał nigdy , nigdzie , w niczym , z niczego , sam z siebie mimo że nie istniał , poprzez wybuch który nastąpił bez żadnego prawa które mogło by go uwarunkować , bez energii z której mógłby wybuchnąć , nigdzie - Tworząc nasz świat i wszystko co dziś nas otacza . W ten opis stworzenia świata dziś jako fakt wierzą ludzie podający się za naukowców . '''thumb|left|Herbert Spencer Herbert Spencer , zmarły w 1903 roku w swojej naukowej karierze naukowej odkrył, że cała rzeczywistość jaka istnieje we wszechświecie może zostać zawarta w pięciu kategoriach w następującej kolejności : #'Czas' #'Siła' #'Akcja' #'Przestrzeń' #'Materia' Nic nie istnieje poza tymi kategoriami. Spencer ułożył je dokładnie w tej kolejności: czas, siła, akcja, przestrzeń, materia. Jest to logiczna konsekwencja. Ludzie którzy stawiają materie na początku , dokonują aktu religijnej obłudy niezgodnej z rzeczywistością i logiką , nie którzy Ewolucjoniści w Desperacji posówająsię do kultystycznych pogańskich twierdzeń sekty stawiając możliwość istnienia materii poza czasem a nawet przestrzeni w której musi się znajdować , nadając jej przymiot boski , jest to błędne . Mając to na uwadze , przekaz Biblijny jest następujący , Księga Rodzaju 1:1 #'Na początku (czas)' #'Bóg (siła)' #'stworzył (akcja)' #'niebo (przestrzeń)' #'i ziemię (materia)' Założenia te zgodne są jedynie z Biblijnym Modelem stworzenia , są one niemożliwe i nieadwekwatne do konepcji Wielkiego Wybuchu . Załóżmy że wielki wybuch miał miejsce , dokonajmy więc fantazji że dokonał się ponad naturalny cud na małą chwilę . A więc jeżeli Wielki Wybuch z niczego wytwarza nieskończenie dużo energii , posłużmy się teorią względności - wówczas energia i materia mogą się między sobą zamieniać i ostatecznie można uzyskać materię , oczywiście zawsze tylko równomiernie rozłożoną zarówno materie jak i antymaterie , a te z kolei musiały by się znieść wzajemnie , w rezultacie nie otrzymalibyśmy niczego . Ale tak się nie stało , mamy więcej materii niż antymaterii . Wielki wybuch powinien rozłożyć wszystkie produkty równomiernie po wszechświecie który stworzył , tak się jednak nie stało . Spójrzmy teraz na galaktyki , każda galaktyka obraca się na około po okręgu , jeżeli spojrzymy na słońce - ono też obraca się dookoła . To samo zjawisko obserwujemy również na Planetach , wszystkie się obracają naokoło , tak samo jak księżyce tych planet które także obracają się naokoło . Teoria wielkiego wybuchu głosi więc że masa która rzekomo eksplodowała przy wielkim wybuchu była już w ruchu obrotowym i dlatego po wybuchu w dalszym ciągu się obracała . Prawo zachowania momentu pędu mówi jednak że obiekt obracający się w kierunku na przykład wskazówek , odleci dokładnie w tym samym kierunku . Przykładem tego jest karuzela , rozpędzona karuzela wyrzuci trzymających się ludzi zawsze zachowując prawo momentu pędu - czyli w stronę w którą kręci się karuzela . Prawo zachowania momentu pędu całkowicie przeczy Teorii wielkiego wybuchu , gdyż istnieją całe galaktyki takie jak NGC 4622 , planety takie jak Uran , Wenus , Pluton , które obracają się w przeciwnym kierunku niż reszta , całkowicie przecząc teorii wielkiego wybuchu . Niektóre księżyce obiegają swoje planety w przeciwnych kierunkach . Jowisz , Saturn , Uran i Neptun posiadają księżyce obracające się w obu kierunkach . A więc rzeczywistość jest sprzeczna z Teorią Wielkeigo wbuchu , dlaczego ? To proste , gdy Bóg stawrzał świat stowrzył go tak aby Teoria Ewolucji wyglądała jak najbardziej niedożecznie i głupio . Gdyby Wielki wybuch był prawdą , cała mateira w nim wytworzona była by równomiernie rozłożona po wszechświecie - tak nie jest , olbrzymie skupiska galaktyk są oddalone od siebie olbrzymimi pustkami , nie ma pomiędzy nimi nic oprucz próżni , " To wszystko rozłożone jest w kosmosie nierównimiernie , występują jakby zagęszczone obszary materii , a obok ogromne przestrzenie kosmosu niezawierające niczego . Fundament modelii Wielkiego Wybuchu załamie się . Nie mamy żadnego wyjaśnienia dla Wielkiego Wybuchu , powstania galaktyk i rozmieszczenia ich w kosmosie . " - Peter Coles , Profesor Astrofizyki na uniwersytecie w Nottingham , Werthelm , M. 1997 , God of the Vaccum , New Scientist , 21 Sierpień 1999 , strona 23-26 Zatem wielki wybuch według teorii morfologicznej , najpierw wytworzył energie która wzięła się z nikąt , a później powstała zupa pierwotna , nazywa się ją zupą kwarkową . Kwarki połączyły się i powstały przez to pierwsze podstawowe atomy wodór , hel , itp . Później wszystko oziębiało coraz bardziej , materia i energia w końcu oddzieliły się od siebie i tak powstała materia . Oprócz tego że ta teoria jest absurdem , to jest ona również bezsensowna . Skąd pochodzą wszystkie inne pierwiastki ciężkie które istnieją w dzisiejszym świecie a których potrzebujemy do życia ? Ma to wyjaśniać " Ewolucja gwiezdna " która twierdzi że gazy aby utworzyć gwiazdy , musiały się połączyć , w gwiazdach nastąpiła fuzja jądrowa cudem tworząc ciężkie atomy i tak według tej teorii powstały wszystkie inne pierwiastki . Gdzie więc według tej teorii znajdują się wszystkie pierwiastki ? W Gwieździe . Teraz gwiazda musi wybuchnąć i materia ponownie zostaje wyrzucona w kosmos umożliwiając dalszą Ewolucję kosmosu ... A więc , dlaczego ta teoria jest bezwartościowym nic nie wartym irracjonalnym absurdem nie mającym odzwierciedlenia w rzeczywistości ? Ponieważ co robi gaz w nicości , w próżni ? Rozszerza się , przez co utworzenie gwiazdy poprzez jego połączenie się w próżni jest niemożliwe , czyli musi się zdarzyć specjalny kolejny cud dla tej teorii przeczący prawom naszej rzeczywistości aby móc w ogóle się rozpocząć m musi stać się przeciwieństwo tego co dzieje się normalnie . Jednak to nie wszystko gdyż potrzebujmy do połączenia olbrzymiej ilości zimna , problem w tym że Wielki Wybuch wytworzył przecież niesamowicie olbrzymie ilości ciepła , jednak ciepło rozszerza gaz jeszcze bardziej . To nie wszystko , każdy kto to otiętuje się w fizyce wie że jeżeli chcemy zacisnąć z sobą gazy to rośnie ciśnienie , rośnie temperatura i gazy są od siebie odpychane . Nazywa się to prawem Prawo Boyle'a . A więc skupienie gazu który powstał z niczego do postaci gwiazdy jest niemożliwe tak jak cała teoria Wielkiego wybuchu . Gwiazdy zostały uczynione ręką Boga , oczywiście w przenośni ponieważ Bóg jeżeli coś chce to tak się staje i nie potrzebuje do niczego rąk czy jakiejkolwiek pracy . Biblia wyprzedza naukę swoimi ponad naturalnymi objawieniami , Biblia wyprzedziła statystykę gwiazdową za początkową dopiero po zbudowaniu Teleskopu przez Galileusza , potem zastraszanego przez kościół katolicki . Pismo święte mówi wyraźnie że gwiazdy są niezliczone , już w starym testamęcie , jeszcze wiele wieków później nawet do czasów Izaaca Neutona nikt nie będzie miał żandego pojęcia o gwiazdach , ani o ich liczbie czy ukrztałtowaniu ziemi , kośćiół katolicki nauczał że ziemia jest płaska i podtrzymywana , opierał się na fragmętach w Bibli które mówiły o krańcach ziemi , co absolutnie nie prowadzi do takiego wniosku jaki oni nauczali , ponieważ Biblia mówi że Bóg zawiesza ziemie na niczym , nie może być więc ona płaską i podtrzymywaną ziemią . W Przeciwieństwie do Bibli Teoria Ewolucji mówi że najpierw powstały gwiazdy a potem ziemia , jak wcześniej zaóważyliśmy kracjonistyczne wyjaśnienie powstania gwiazd jest jedyną możłiwością . A tak przy okazji kolejnym dowodem na stworzenie gwiazd jest ich liczba , są ich niezliczone ilości , tak jak mówi Biblia , a po mimo wszystko nie powstają nowe gwiazdy , naukowcy nigdy nie zaobserowali powstawania gwiazdy , zaobserowali wybuchy i śmierć wcześniejszych a gdy obłok opadał widzieli już wcześniej istniejące , nikt nigdy nie zarejestrował procesu tworzenia się gwiazdy , jeżeli ktoś twierdzi inaczej - kłamie , to propaganda . Cały czas widzimy jak gwiazdy wybuchają , nie widzimy jak powstają nowe , zkąt wzieły sie te olbrzymie ilości gwiazd ? Skoro teoria ich powstania po wielkim wybuchu jest niemożliwa i obalona ? Według obliczeń statystyków gwiazdowych oficjalnie się dziś przyjmuje że sądząc po ilości obecnych gwiazd które znamy , musiało by się robidzić 6.655.000 Gwiazd na MINUTĘ . Jednak to się nie dzieje . Takich Przykładów śmierci Ewolucji jet o wiele więcej , cała teoria Ewolucji jest niemożliwa i nie naukowa - cała . " Pochodzenie gwiazd stanowi jeden z najbardziej fundamętalnych i do tej pory nierozwikłanych problemów astrofizyki . " - Charles J. Lada i Frank S. Shu , " The Formation of Sunlike Stars " , Scine , t. 248 , 4 Maja 1990 , strona 564 " Nikt tak naprawdę nie rozumie jak przebiega proces formowania się giwazd , to naprawdę zadziwiające . " '- '''Rogier A. Windhorst , cytowany przez Corey S. Powella , " A Matter of Timing " , Scientific American , t. 267 , październik , 1992 , strona 30 Mówi się nam że możłiwość zobaczenia gwiazd oddalnonych od nas o Miliardy lat to dowód na to że ziemia ma miajrady lat . Po pierwsze jest to oczywisty błąd ponieważ faktem jest , niezparzeczalnym na podstawie dowodów i faktów , że nie jest w stanie posiadać więcej niż tysiące lat . Zatem psudo nauka się myli . Istnieją tak zwane gwiazdy Binarne , czyli podwójne , są to gwiazdy krążonce wokół siebie nawzajem . '" Wiele z tych par składa się z dwóch bardzo różnych typów gwiazd, jedne teoretycznie bardzo stare, a drugie młode. Jak to możliwe, gdyby musiały ewoluować razem w celu utworzenia pary? Takie problemy mają sfrustrowanych teoretyków w wysiłkach, aby zrozumieć, jak dwójkowe gwiazdy mogły wyewoluować. Być może wielki wiek gwiazd jest fikcją. " ' - Robert E. Kofahl Evolution Refuter (1980), strona 128 Ponurym faktem jest że to wymysł , nie jesteśmy w stanie ocenić odległości widzialnych gwiazd , to czyste szacunki niczym nie poparte . Wielki Wybuch łamie pewien fakt wynikajacy z obserwacji kóry został sformalizowany jako I zasada termodynamiki - mówi ona że Materia nie może zostać stworzona ale i zniszczona , a więc Wielki wybuch łamie I prawo termodynamiki , musiałby być Bogiem aby zrobić coś takiego , niestety nigdy się nie wydarzył . Hipokryci mówią że wiara w Boga to głupota , ponieważ nie można go zobaczyć , policzyć , zmierzyć . Spójżmy na ich religie , Wiara w wymysł kościoła katolickiego zwany wielkim wychuchem nie jest ugruntowana na obserwacji , faktach naukowych , jest to kłamstwo , wymysł . Ewolucjoniści wierzą że w istnienie czegoś co kiedyś zwało się eterem , sile która spaja galaktyki w całość , dziś zwie się to ciemną mateirą i ciemną energią , jest im potrzebna ponieważ pomysł że całe galatyki pzostają skupione w olbrzymiej próźni kosmosu dzięki samej sile grawitacji jest absurdalny . Jednak ten wymsył który powstałw ich głowach , ciemna matieria i enrgia , jest nieudowodnialny , jest niezmierzalny , niepoliczalny , wierzą oni w niego jako fakt po mimo że nie potrafią udowdnić że istnieje i nigdy nie dadzą absolutnego na to dowodu , jednak oni nazywają to faktem , a nie wiarą , na tej samej zasadzie w której chrześcijanie wierzą że to Bóg ma cały świat w swojej ręce . Oni wierzą że ta mateira działa , jendak powiedzenie że Bóg działa , a opiera sią to natych samych kryteriach wiary - jest niedopomyślenia dla ateistów , wiecznych oszustów , kłamców i hipokkrytów , jednyna różnica pomiędzy tymi wiarami jest taka że chrześcijanie dysponują słowem Bożym , księgą o najwiękrzej wiarygodności na świecie . Tak przy okazji , kto naucza że mateira jest Bogiem ? Gdzie mogliśmy to już wcześniej usłyszeć ? Ah tak , z okultyzmu , czicieli anioła ludzkiej Ewolucji - szatana . W 1989 Roku redaktor magazynu Nature - Jhon Maddox , przypomnę tylko że to czaspismo naukowe jest jednym z najstarszych i najbardziej prestiżowych , założone w 1869 roku przez Normana Lockyera , napisał artykół pod tytułem " Obalenie Wielkiego Wybuchu " . Napisał w nim : '" Kreacjoniści i ci których podobne przekonania szukają poparcia dla swych opinii , dysponują wystarczającym uzasadnieniem dla swych poglądów w doktrynie Wielkiego Wybuchu . To znaczy mogąpowiedzieć gdzie i kiedy świat został stworzony . "' Samą teoriie Wielkiego wybuchu nazwał '" Filozoficznie nie do zaakceptowania " .' I posiada pełną rację , Religia Wieliego Wybuchu jest absulutnie nie naukowa i nie ma nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością tak jak każda doktryna Ewolcujonizmu . '" Istnieje stale rosnąca liczba zaobserwowanych faktów, które trudno pogodzić z hipotezą Wielkiego Wybuchu. Establishment Wielkiego Wybuchu bardzo rzadko o nich wspomina, a kiedy nie-wierzący próbują przyciągnąć do nich uwagę potężny establishment odmawia przedyskutowania ich w uczciwy sposób. "' - Hannes Olof Gösta Alfven fizyk i astrofizyk , 1970 noblista w dziedzinie fizyki , Hannes Alfven, " Cosmology: Myth or Science ? " w Journal of Astrophysics and Astronomy 5 ,1970 , str. 1203 '''Gdyby teoria Wielkiego Wybuchu była prawdą , materia rozsprzestrzeniała by się równomiernie . Jest jednak " nierównomierna " , istnieją skupiska gwiazd a potem " przerwy " . Wielki Wybuch to Wielki Niewypał .' - Creation Ex Nihilo , Grudzień 1999 , strona 8 "' Nie mam wielu wątpliwości w stwierdzeniu , że nad teorią Wielkiego Wybuchu zawisł całun śmierci .' " - Ser Fred Hoyle , Astronom , Kosmolog , Matematyk , Uniwersystet Cambridge , " The Big Bang Theory Under Attack " , Strona 84 Georges-Henri Lemaître.png Prawo Zachowania momętu Pędu.gif Kategoria:Ewolucja Kategoria:Okultyzm Kategoria:Nauki